Christmas stories
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Henry won't go to bed without a story from Regina, on her way out of his room she has to give Emma one as well. SwanQueen.


**_Disclaimer : _**I do not own OUAT and I don't make any money from it.

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.** _  
_**

* * *

**_Christmas stories_**

"Henry, you really have to go to bed," Regina said in a tired tone, it was the fifth time she had told him so, but the ten year old boy didn't seem to want to listen to her.

"But I want to stay up and wait for Santa," he objected strongly. He knew defying his mother was never a good idea, but today was after all Christmas Eve.

"He won't come unless you go to sleep, so if you would please!" Regina could feel she was in the verge of losing her patience with him.

"Do I have to, it's the first Christmas with Emma and everyone here," he said and looked at his other mother and grandparents.

"Yes, you do, and don't try working the other mom card, it's not going to work, say goodnight, we are going," she said in a do not try to test me tone.

He nodded with a groan, but did as she said and started walking up the stairs with heavy steps. She sighed and excused herself from the party, after all it was Christmas Eve and she had her routines. She waited for a second before she went into his room and said, "Did you brush your teeth and wash your hands?"

"Of course, I know you have company, but can you please tell a story, it is easier to fall asleep if you do," he pleaded.

A smile graced her lips for a short second as she knew he would ask just this, so she asked, "Old or new?"

"New please," he said, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Alright," she said and sat down by his bedside, saying, "Once upon a time in a kingdom far away there was a farmer and his wife. They had long longed for a child, but as they couldn't have one they had almost given up hope of receiving one. In the same kingdom there was also king and a queen longing for the same. So it happened that the young queen got pregnant, but sadly she died in childbirth. The king crushed with sorrow could not bear to look at his little girl as she was as a replica of her mother. She was born early morning Christmas Eve and so the king decided to put her out in the forest as he could not bear to have her near, hoping someone would find her.

It was later that day that the farmer heard a small voice scream and found the baby, so he took her home to his wife that said it was a Christmas miracle.

As the years went by the young girl grew up with the farmer and his wife and as she knew nothing about her real family she saw them as her real parents. Still she felt like something was missing as her eye color was different than the one of her parents, so was her hair that was golden as the sun.

So she went to her father and asked him, "Father, why am I not like you and mother?"

"Because I found you when you were a baby, and we decided to raise you as we longed for a child for so long," he answered with heavy heart. Afraid this knowledge would cause him to lose her.

"Then who are my parents?" she asked him.

"I don't really know," he answered truthfully.

"Then I shall go and look for them," she said with a smile.

"How shall you find them?" he wanted to know.

"I will go all over and ask," said the young girl. She was now fifteen. And with that she took her horse and went to knock at almost every door in the kingdom to see if she could find someone that knew about her parents. Everywhere she got the same answer that no one knew. Still everyone that looked at her seemed somewhat scared or surprised like they had seen a ghost. The young girl just didn't get it and so she was about to go back to her parents, giving up the search, but as she was tired and it was soon nightfall she decided to find somewhere to sleep, then go back the next morning. Looking up at the sky she saw the stars shining high above her. She looked at one and begged, "Please guide me so that I can find my parents, oh shiny star."

The young girl walked around for what felt like hours until she couldn't anymore and fell asleep outside a huge gate, leaning against it, wet by snow, but she really didn't care.

Early morning she woke by someone saying, "Who dares sleeping against my gate."

She started as she looked up at what had to be the king and his men. Slowly she got up saying, "I'm sorry sir, I had walked for so long and I was tired, I really didn't pay attention to where I was sleeping."

As he looked at her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The young girl, looked so much like his passed wife it was scary, could it be that this was the girl he put out so many years ago. Trying to gather himself he asked, "Who are you?"

"Emma, I'm here looking for my birth parents," she spoke freely, not getting why he was looking at her like that.

"Where were you raised?" the king asked her.

"In forest by mother and father, he is a farmer," she said.

"You are adopted, and now you are as you said looking for your birth parents," he said.

"I am," she confirmed.

"Long ago, I put my daughter in the forest for someone to raise her," he said with a heavy sigh, before adding, "Looking at you I am sure it is you as you look like my beloved wife once used to."

"Why didn't you want me?" she asked, her eyes seemed so sad.

"Your mother… she died when you came to life, it hurt too much having you there," he said, his voice bore traces of sorrow.

"Oh, did you think of me?" she asked.

"Every single day I wondered what became of you, now I know," he said, smiling vaguely at her.

"Oh father," she said, without even thinking she came over and hugged him hard, tears falling from her eyes of both love and sadness.

"My darling little girl," he whispered, holding her ever so close, not ever wanting to let her go again," Regina finished smiling at Henry.

"Her parents did they have to let her go?" Henry wanted to know.

"The king was a fair and kind man so he said she was to decide where to live, she lived a bit both places and learned to know him," Regina answered.

"Mommy?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, Henry," she answered.

"If you wish under a star Christmas Eve will the wish come true?" he said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I heard that on Christmas Eve the stars have more power so it is possible," she said, stroking him over the head.

"If you could have any wish what would it be?" he asked of her. Even she had to want something.

"I guess I would wish for a companion that could live with me and help me raise you, but now it is time for bed, no more questions," she said and tickled him, making him giggle.

"Okay, okay," he gave in, letting her tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. She smiled, turned off the light and closed the door. Leaning against the door she heard him whisper, "Dear shiny star, make my mom find love so she won't have to be alone."

Regina sighed, startling when she heard Emma's voice whisper, "Feeling lonely, Madam Mayor."

"What's it to you?" Regina hissed, wondering what she was doing up there anyways.

"Nothing, it's just I've been feeling lonely too and I think maybe we should consider to raise Henry together, here," Emma spoke boldly, dragging her away from the door to not disturb or wake him.

"Now I'm sure you lost your mind," Regina spoke, rolling her eyes, thinking they had only fought since Emma got there and that was hardly a way to start a relationship.

"You just told him you want companionship, am I really that bad?" Emma said, her tone was soft and she was now very near Regina's comfort zone.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull, Miss Swan, but please don't toy with me tonight of all nights," Regina said, her voice was not as determined as it usually would have been.

"I'm not," Emma said her tone still soft as the finest silk.

"By lord," Regina whispered, looking away from Emma's intense blue eyes that were burning into her. She was panting with anger now, trying to get loose when she asked, "What do you want from me?"

"A Christmas story," said Emma and smiled sweetly at her.

"Then you'll let me go?" Regina questioned, with a frown.

"Yes," said Emma, her hands was pinning Regina's against the wall so she couldn't get out.

"Fine!" Regina snapped, but not loud, so she might risk waking Henry or get Snow and James upstairs. She twisted a little, perhaps to get in a better position. Then she started, "Once upon a time in a land without magic there once was a young woman. She had gotten in some trouble due to a man and was now in jail. To make matters worse she found that she was pregnant. Sighing heavily she knew this was not how she pictured this to happen, not at all. To have a child in jail and having the father dessert her.

Looking at the pregnancy test she knew there was no way she could raise her son or daughter from within the jail cell, she wanted her child to have all he or she wanted and needed. Therefore she decided to put him or her up for adoption as soon as they were born so they might have a chance in life.

In another place in this non magical world a lonely queen was having a hard time. She had no idea her curse would have this effect. She wanted happiness above all and to have it as far away from her world as possible. All because her love was taken, the one she held so dear. The only problem was that the queen was not happy, she hadn't been for years. In fact there had been so many years that she failed to remember when she was last happy. Now another lonely Christmas was nearing and she knew only one thing she didn't wish to spend it alone. And so she knew she needed someone with her, someone she had been longing for for so very long. A child to call hers. Someone that would be dependent on her. Someone that might even love her. The queen sighed and a smile appeared on her red lips thinking that if she got that this Christmas might not be so bad after all. She filled out the forms needed and asked for a closed adoption and soon she was to receive a young son. He were to be the love of her life.

In jail the young woman were crying by the loss of her newborn. She had given him away and for years she would regret it, but years would also ease her pain and soon he would be nothing but a vague memory. That was until that vague memory of her past showed up at her doorstep.

In a small town that wasn't actually that small the little boy's mother was going out of herself with worry, pacing back and forth and back and forth worrying about her little boy. She was caught by surprise when he returned with his other, a fair princess with strands golden like the sun. The Queen would start to worry if she was going to lose her little boy to his other mother as he seemed to like her more, it didn't help that she managed to send her to another land due to magic going bad. So to help her case she promised her son she would never do magic again. She managed to almost keep to this, even if it was hard, but due to the fight over her young prince she were to battle he fair princess for a long time. In time she would learn she wasn't that much of a treat and to mend fences she invited her and her parents over to celebrate Christmas later that year. It would go far better than expected and while the prince slept and her parents were downstairs the princess would try to seduce the beautiful queen," Regina ended her tale.

Emma did as promised and let her go saying, "How did you become such a good story teller?"

"Comes with many years of practice and putting our son to sleep," said Regina honestly.

"I can imagine, so how does this story end?" Emma wanted to know.

"How do you want it to end, Miss Swan?" Regina asked her.

"With us ending this constant fight and work together when I comes to Henry. I want us to unite," Emma said.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should even consider doing that?" Regina asked her.

"Because you know you want it a well, you want me, I know you do, I've seen how you look at me," Emma said.

"You are wrong, and we should go downstairs before they start to wonder," said Regina, walking towards the stairs, when Emma held her arm, making sure she would turn towards her again. Regina parted her lips to say something, but Emma was quicker and closed her lips with a kiss. Pressing her lips hard against Regina, forcing her tongue to battle hers. A moan escaped the brunette as she tried to figure out if she should push Emma off or not. Shivers of lust running down her spine, as Emma again pushed her against the wall. Her hand going down between Regina's parted legs, feeing he outside of her wet panties. She was right, Regina wanted her. Out of power to push her off the older woman didn't instead she pushed her head towards her neck as sign. Emma sucked and nibbled on her soft skin, being careful to not leave any marks at all. Regina was trembling lightly as she felt Emma go into her, Emma used her free hand to hold her up partly and to squeeze her firm breasts.

"Ohhh, ohhh," Escaped Regina, her back arching from the wall, feeling Emma go deeper into her and enjoying every second of it. Closing her eyes, panting hard, wishing her dress could be removed so she could feel Emma's lips caress her breasts. The mere thought made her even wetter. Feeling how Emma gave it a couple of more trusts, she released shaking against the wall, biting her shoulder to not scream out, contracting around her fingers. Panting heavily she calmed down just enough to whisper, "Okay, you win, the story goes on about how the princess managed to win the queen and they lived happily ever after. Let this be the first Christmas of many and let us have them together. Now we really need to go down."

With that she started to decent the stairs still very flushed and very much satisfied. She was a couple of steps when she said, "Oh and Sheriff Swan tonight you'll be sleeping in my bed."

"Sure thing, my queen, but I don't know how much sleeping it will be," said Emma with a smile.

A small laugh escaped Regina, and Emma knew she wouldn't mind if they didn't sleep at all. With that she followed her down to her waiting parents, wondering how Regina knew her backstory that well if it had been a lucky guess and how she would explain about her and Regina later on. For now she however was happy she had agreed, even if it had taken a round of persuasion.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o) Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night :o)


End file.
